To The Past
by RyuujiKirishima
Summary: Jauh ratusan tahun dimasa depan dimana sihir dan teknologi hidup berdampingan, seorang gadis muda tidak sengaja terkirim ke masa lalu dimana masih di zaman ninja. Bisakah gadis muda itu menemukan jalan keluar?


Disclaimer : Naruto dan karakter lainnya punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning!!!: (mungkin) ooc, oc pov, mc oc author, chara op, semi canon****Enjoy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolouge : To The Past**

« Sudut pandang orang ke 3 »

Ditahun 2019 kini sihir dan hidup berdampingan, hampir semua manusia memiliki mana dan dapat menggunakan sihir sesuka hatinya, well bukan berarti tidak ada manusia yang tidak memiliki mana dan berbeda dengan cerita fantasy pada umumnya, disini tidak ada monster dan sebagainya, hanya manusia berkekuatan super yang menjalani hidup dengan tenang, well kalau kau tidak menghitung penjahat sebagai monster tentunya.

Contohnya tokoh utama kita di cerita kali ini, sebut saja gadis tempramen ini dengan nama Suguha, Suguha Kyouya. seorang detektif sma sekaligus penyihir yang cukup kuat mungkin? Kedua orangtuanya adalah seorang detektif dan pada dasarnya Suguha hanya ikut magang, dan memanfaatkan uang dari penyelesaian kasus.

Ok abaikan

Suguha memiliki penampilan yang terbilang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil sekilas dan ya coba saja memanggilnya seperti itu dan kau akan dihajar habis-habisan olehnya, bar-bar memang. Meski begitu ia menyayangi keluarganya, ia memiliki sepasang orang tua yang lengkap dan seorang adik perempuan yang masih sd, sebenarnya ada seorang kakak laki-laki yang sedang kuliah diluar jepang cuman untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak menyukainya.

Ayahnya adalah seorang detektif bertubuh cukup kekar dengan tinggi 180cm dengan potongan rambut disisir ke belakang dan samping kanan dan kiri nya dipotong tipis dengan warna hitam dan mata berwarna hijau, ia juga mengenakan kacamata palsu entah untuk apa dan ia seorang penyihir yang mengandalkan sihir ber elemen petir, pakaian sehari-harinya ia selalu mengenakan tank top berwarna putih dengan jas dan celana panjang, ok dia memang memiliki selera fashion yang aneh.

Ibunya adalah seorang nomaj, sebutan untuk manusia tanpa mana di dunia ini. Meski begitu ia memiliki otak yang sangat pintar dan menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang cukup hebat dengan teori dan penemuan miliknya, ibu nya berpenampilan sederhana, ia biasa mengenakan pakaian ilmuan dirumah yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya entah kenapa, karena memang seorang ilmuan mungkin? Ia memiliki rambut cukup panjang, sekitar 10cm dibawah bahu berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna biru

Dan tak lupa dengan sang adik, seorang gadis ceria yang memiliki penampilan sama persis dengan sang kakak meski memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya, dan Suguha sangat dekat dengan Yukina adiknya.

Ok, kita akhiri perkenalan karakter yang tidak biasa ini.

Disuatu sudut kota Serena, tepatnya didekat sebuah pelabuhan terdapat kantor detektif tempat tinggal tokoh utama kita ini

« Sugu POV »

Namaku Suguha Kyouya, dan kurasa kalian sudah tahu karena perkenalan diatas, oh bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Itu tidak penting ok dan itu bukan urusan ku.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah tiba-tiba saja aku dipanggil ibuku untuk segera pulang karena darurat, padahal aku ingin pergi ke cafe milik pamanku untuk makan makan disana, gratis tentunya.

Seperti biasa ibu ku berada di laboratorium yang ada di basemen kantor ini, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat karena khawatir ibu kenapa napa, sesampainya disana terlihat ibu ku tengah sibuk dengan jam tangan milikku, well bukan jam tangan biasa sih karena membantu ku menjadi lebih kuat walaupun entah untuk apa juga punya kekuatan yg bisa membuat gempa.

"Jadi?"

Aku berjalan menghampiri ibuku yang tampaknya belum menyadari keberadaan ku, ibuku menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum lembut kearahku

"Coba pasang dulu Shifter Device ini dan pasang chip baru ini"

Aku hanya mengikuti arahan ibu ku, ketika aku memasangnya tiba tiba saja aku menjadi tumbuh dan terlihat lebih dewasa

"Hnmm sukses, ini chip terbaru sebut saja Chronos, dengan form ini kamu menjadi ruang dan waktu itu sendiri dan gunakan dengan seperlunya saja ya karena kalau tidak hati-hati eksistensi mu akan terhapus"

Ok, jenius dan gila memang beda tipis, tipis sekali

Ibu memasang paksa shifter device kepadaku lalu mengaktifkan sesuatu melalu laptopnya

"Selamat menikmati perjalananmu"

.

.

.

Sebuah portal berbentuk bola dengan beberapa lingkaran di sekeliling nya muncul ditengah tengah lapangan, tepatnya ditengah tengah seorang laki laki dengan pakaian serba oren dan laki laki paruh baya dengan masker aneh

"huh?"

"huh?"

.

.

.

**Character Introduction**

**Nama : Suguha Kyouya**

**Umur : 17 (sebelum pergi ke masa lalu)**

**Kepribadian :**

**Mandiri**

**Cukup pintar**

**Berpikir sebelum bertindak**

**-**

**Kurang ajar**

**Egois**

**Mata duitan**

**Power (lebih tepatnya sihir)**

**Illusion magic**

**Element manipulation**

**Weather manipulation (Locked)**

**Earthquake manipulation (locked)**

**Magma manipulation (locked)**

**Void (menciptakan dimensi kecil untuk melenyapkan serangan musuh selain serangan fisik) (locked)**

**Paradox (mirip full counter fisik) (locked)**

**Time Space manipulation (locked)**

**TBC**

Haloo, author comeback setelah 2 tahun kayaknya ya maafi


End file.
